Surprise, Surprise
by Col - Remy's Girl
Summary: A little ficlet I wrote about Columbia.


Surprise, Surprise

Columbia woke to the sound of Magenta hurrying through the room the two of them shared, as thought she were in a panic over something. "What's wrong?" Columbia asked.

"Nothing, never mind, go back to sleep," the domestic replied shortly. Columbia shrugged and rolled over onto her side. If Magenta said it was none of her business, then it probably was none of her business.

Once awake, Columbia found it impossible to go back to sleep, and so instead she got up and got dressed, choosing to wear a cute little black miniskirt and a shiny sequined halter top, different from her usual daywear consisting of pajamas all day. Today was special. Today was going to be the best day ever! Today was…

"Columbia!" Frank yelled.

She sighed and fixed her hair quickly and darted out of the room, racing to find Frank. "Coming!" she yelled back, eager to find Frank. When she did find him, he was in the lab. With a squeal of joy she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, Frankie!"

He patted her head distractedly. "Hello, Columbia."

"Do you know what today is, Frankie?" she asked, squeezing him tighter.

He pretended to think for a moment, then turned and shook his head. "No, Columbia…I'm afraid I don't."

She let go, hurt. He'd forgotten after all. She had hoped beyond all reason that he would remember, but…he was too busy being wrapped up in his own life. With tears in her eyes she turned and rushed out of the lab, intent on heading to the Zen Room so she could drown her sorrows, but Magenta headed her off before she made it.

"You musn't go in there," Magenta warned. "Riff Raff is cleaning. Why don't you go back to your room and look through the new magazines I bought for you?"

Sniffling, Columbia asked, "You remember what day it is today, don't you?"

With a slightly puzzled expression, Magenta shook her head. "Is it an Earth holiday?"

Columbia shook her head miserably and turned to go, shoulders slumped. Today was going to be the worst day ever. She felt as though the world had turned its back on her. Nobody cared. She wasn't even going to bother asking Riff if he remembered. Magenta and Frankie had forgotten. That was what mattered the most.

She returned to her room, heartbroken. They hadn't remembered. _They_ hadn't remembered. They _hadn't_ remembered. They hadn't _remembered_. Furious, she buried her face in her pillow and screamed her lungs out, balling her hands into fists and pounding them into the bed.

Magenta passed by the door and shook her head. She just didn't understand the Earth girl sometimes. Just what was she so upset about?

Columbia stayed in her room all day, wondering what had happened, how they had forgotten, wondering why they hadn't bothered to remember…and she sobbed. She'd counted on them. And they'd failed her. She cried until she could cry no more, and after that she refused to talk to anybody and just read the magazines Magenta had bought, trying her best not to rip them to shreds.

She was startled by a sharp knock at the door. "Go away," she called miserably, rolling over and looking through the magazine in front of her for the fifth time.

"Columbia." Frank's voice brooked no argument. "Come here."

She debated whether or not to go. He didn't love her. If he loved her, he wouldn't have forgotten. "Go away," she repeated. "I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"I think you'll find your opinion quite changed if you'll just come out."

"No!"

"Columbia, I will not ask you again. If you refuse me a third time I shall have to carry you out myself."

Reluctantly she stood and crossed to the door. She opened it hesitantly. "What?"

He threw open the door the rest of the way to reveal the dining room decorated garishly in bright sequined posters and glittery banners proclaiming "Happy 21st Birthday, Columbia!"

She squealed and jumped up and down. They…they hadn't forgotten! They'd remembered! And…they'd done all of this…just for her! On the table was a large cake decorated with sparkly icing. Magenta smiled slightly as she offered the first slice to Columbia, and even Riff managed a fleeting grin for the annoying yet loveable groupie. In that instant she forgave them all for the hellish day she'd had…they'd only done it because they really, really loved her.


End file.
